Floating world
HERE WE GO! ' ' Map of this world is always changing. Because it is the world, continuously floating in the Sky. It seems that it the infinite, but somewhere you can see its border with Darkness. This universe consists of the floating in the air individual and combined with bridges islands, archipelagos and splinters of all sizes, each of which has its own system of gravity, the chemical composition, the speed of movement in space and unique climate zone and relief. The people that inhabit them, differ on ethnic grounds and levels of civilization, but speak the same language. The stars, the moons, the suns and uninhabited asteroids are sometimes in the zone of reach for the humans, but, apparently, absolutely do not interfere inhabited Islands or planetoids, or to each other - perhaps, because of the gravity anomalies. The overall level of development of mankind reminiscent of the late middle ages: the monarchy is the predominant form of management of the countries, literacy is poorly developed and thus is highly valued, at the same time develops a multitude of sciences, and to move from island to island, along with the horses, the people use various airships, gliders, sailboats with propeller system, etc. Dragons, as a rule, are active in undeveloped areas and closer to the rural areas, practically not appearing in densely populated areas. So, the wild tribes and the inhabitants of the villages are often in need of protection from greedy monsters, while many of the inhabitants of large cities are not even aware of their existence. THE NEW WORLD`S STORY The family of dragons.jpg логово.png Red.png first inhabitants.png Nord.jpg Here!.png In the last Episode "The Red Dragon" the Origin of this type of World is revealed. Eons ago there existed four intelligent Dragons - the White Motherdragon and her sons (Red, Blue and Yellow). The Motherdragon felt that she should create Light and Heat to the Universe by creating Suns using her Fire. Together these four Dragons created the first Sun which every day became bigger and bigger. The Motherdragon told her sons that they should never go near the Black Vortex (likely a Black Hole). The Red Dragon`s curiosity took eventually over, and he was caught in the Black Vortex´ s Gravitation. He struggled very hard and eventually got free, but he got tossed so powerful back that he crushed the first Sun into thousands of pieces, thus creating the Floating World of Isles. His Mother banished him for this to stay among the pieces of their first Sun. She flew with her remaining sons to another Place of the Universe where they would create more Suns which are so far away that the inhabitants of this World only see them as Stars. After some time the Red Dragon felt he should create also a Sun compared to the Sun they build together, but it brought Light and Heat to the World. Over Time, during his rest, there appeared the first Lifeforms and eventually Human Beings. Red Dragon taught those humans how to speak, which explains why every lsand speaks the same language. It is never explored how Humans and other Dragons evolved or how Humans began to call the Beasts, which also inhabit the World, "Dragons". Or how the Red Dragon is related to these "Dragons". P. S. Should anyone unlucky fall off an Island, they most likely keep falling forever until they starve. ' ' GALLERY Tropical islands.jpg|The tropical islands. Bridge.jpg|Usual bridge on the East. Island of rain.png|The island of rain in the desert. bridges.png|Broken bridges. Such a wonderful day.jpg|Tropical landscape. Monsters.jpg|Here the wild things are... Fields.jpg|Cabbage fields. Full view. Green fields.jpg|Green, green cabbage... Storm Castle.jpg|Lord Arnold`s Castle in the storm. West arc..jpg|Arc of the West Bridge. Valley.jpg|Rocks and clouds behind the lord Arnold`s Castle. Castle.jpg|Arnold`s Castle in the dawn. Great wall.jpg|The Great wall. Stinky forest.jpg|Never go back there, kids... Never! Dark forest.jpg|Where the flying pigs are! World`s Edge.jpg|The World`s Edge. Coridoor.jpg|Lian-Chu and Zoe in the ancient abandoned coridoor. West bridge near the waterfalls.jpg|The west bridge near the waterfalls. Waterfalls.jpg|The waterfalls. rocks.jpg|Rocks and water. Bunnies.jpg|The new world after the World-Gobbler`s death... Castle in glory..jpg|Lord Arnold`s Castle in its all glory. Walking near the Moon.jpg|The walk of four friends near the overgrown Moon. Forest.jpg|The forest near the clouds. Walking in the clouds.jpg|Walking near the cloudy mountains... Tavern.jpg|Road to the Snoring Dragon Inn is hard, but so beautiful! The Inn. Winter..jpg|The Snoring Dragon Inn under the snow. Snoring Dragon Inn.jpg|The Snoring Dragon Inn in the dawn. Category:Locations